


Angel Beats! Carefree Love!

by Jeanathan



Category: Angel Beats!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanathan/pseuds/Jeanathan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 6 to 1 billion chance of meeting eachother.<br/>That's true, but what's also true is that One true love always finds itself.<br/>No matter what.<br/>That truth is told in this story of romance between a young baseball player and a paralyzed little girl who just wants her dreams to come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Beats! Carefree Love!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [key](https://archiveofourown.org/users/key/gifts), [Paige](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paige/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changelog:

 Angel Beats! Carefree Love!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A Story by Jonathan Bogren/Jeanathan

Inspired by Key’s Angel Beats!

Dedicated to the love of my life

 

* * *

 

> _“I'll do it!_
> 
> _I'll marry you._
> 
> _I'm serious._
> 
> _No matter what happens to you in the real world, I'll marry you!_
> 
> _No matter what kind of sickness you have!_
> 
> _No matter what kind!!_
> 
> _Even if you can't walk or stand, or even if you can't have kids!_
> 
> _I'll still marry you!_
> 
> _I'll always stay by your side._
> 
> _The you I met here isn't fake._
> 
> _It's the real you!_
> 
> _No matter where or how I meet you, I'll fall in love with you._
> 
> _If I can meet you again, against the six billion to one odds, and even if your body can't move, I'll marry you._
> 
> _I play baseball you know..._
> 
> _One day, I'll smash a baseball through your window,_
> 
> _and when I go to get it, I'll find you._
> 
> _That's how we'll meet._
> 
> _We'll end up talking, we'll get along, and before I know it I'll be visiting you every day.”_

* * *

 

Prologue

The words of before clings onto reality, the words of hope and chance echo through his mind. The smile on her face as her eyes started to water. But all those things were in the past. They had no place here.

Hinata looked up at the Azure blue sky as the baseball soared, rolling around in the cool autumn breeze. The ball was hitting a homerun; he knew it as he looked up at the ball which was flying through the horizon.

“Hinata! You did it again, didn’t you?!” A voice shouted past his helmet.

Hinata looked away to the stands where the rest of his team was. It was Kohta who shouted at him, waving his arms at Hinata.

Hinata took off his helmet and wiped the sweat from his forehead as he looked over at Kohta.

“Don’t worry Kohta.. I’ll go get it.” Hinata said without a care in the world. Maybe because of how many times this has happened before. Hinata waved his hand back at Kohta as he ran after the missing ball.

As Hinata jumped over the fence, getting away from the baseball court and closer to where the ball should have landed he heard glass shatter in the distance, as if a passing car hitting something sharp.

Hinata ran toward the sound of the shattering glass as he found himself outside a house which had a shattered window at the second floor. Hinata knew that he was the cause of it and started to feel guilt coming down his guts.

“Just my luck” Hinata said as he walked towards the door, knowing that he had to apologize and get the ball back. He hoped that the family inside was nice enough to not charge him for shattering their window. All he had was hope.

Slowly, he clenched his hand into a fist and started to knock on the cherry red door. Hinata waited for what was to come. Would they be angry? Would they just forget about it and call him in for tea? Or was all of that just stupidly unrealistic of him to think? Hinata didn’t know.

Slowly the door opened and a woman stood in the entrance. She glanced at Hinata with nothing but a faint smile.

“Are you here for the ball?” She asked with a serene voice.

Hinata looked away in guilt and embarrassment, scratching the back of his neck as he thought of words to say. All that came out from his mouth was a faint “Y-Yeah..”

The woman nodded and gestured for him to go inside.

Hinata was very surprised. Wasn’t she mad at him? Why is she letting him enter the house? What’s going on? Hinata slowly walked inside, taking off his shoes and his baseball cap, bending slowly forward as he followed the woman inside, walking upstairs to the room which Hinata thought the baseball must have hit.

 

The house looked very quiet and peaceful; the furniture was pretty modern and so was the house itself. It was a very nice neighborhood he had managed to puncture with his baseball. Hinata felt ashamed for what he had done, but he did his best to hide that. The woman stopped at a door in the hallway, turning around to face Hinata.

“This is my daughters room, she’s a very happy and cute girl” She said as her eyes started to wander on Hinata, giving him a thorough examination.

Hinata felt a sudden burst of guilt come out of him. He knew what he did was wrong; he needed to make up for it somehow. He just needed to make up for it. Hinata bowed to the woman, holding his hands around his baseball cap.

“I’m so sorry ma’am! I apologize for destroying your window and I’m sorry!”

She gave away a slight laughter as she smiled at Hinata’s cute sense of apologizing.

“Oh, aren’t you a cute boy!” She said as she looked at him with watery eyes.

Hinata raised his back, blushing and looking away while scratching the back of his neck.

“I.. Ah.. I..” Was all he could manage to say as a response.

“Do you want to meet her?” She gave a curious look at Hinata.

Hinata looked into her eyes, knowing that she wasn’t mad at him at all. All his past worries were now gone and he had cleared his mind enough to be interested to find out who the girl was. The girl he had disturbed by smashing a baseball through the window of her room.

“What is her name, ma’am?” Hinata asked with a clear and serious expression.

“Yui.”

 

_Yui, huh?_

_Yui... That name sounds familiar... Yui..._

* * *

 


End file.
